


неизвестному росгвардейцу

by Emarium



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dystopia, Gen, Philosophy, Prose Poem, Psychology, Social Anxiety, Social Issues, Social Media
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emarium/pseuds/Emarium
Summary: вдохновился митингом 27 июля в Москве





	неизвестному росгвардейцу

Он геройски полдня трудился,

Сгружая людей в автозак.

На Тверской бабка избита,

С пробитой башкой толстяк.

Он устал, без сил, задыхался;

Но услышал в полном бреду:

"Давайте, работаем, братья!"

И вновь он в первом ряду.

Вновь лупит дубинкой кого-то,

Вновь грузит людей в автозак..

"Защищать Россию непросто.." –

Мысль приходит ему невпопад

"Защищать? от кого, в самом деле!?" –

Сделал дедушка шаг вперед,

– "Вы же смелый! давайте, убейте!"

Но солдат лишь уставился в пол

"Тут нет ни врагов, ни бандитов" –

За ним народ подхватил

"Если ты хоть немного воспитан,

Когда нас будешь бить –

в глаза посмотри."


End file.
